paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Petal
Bio Whether its ice or snow or sand or wind, she's a lil' pup with lots of energy and a big thing for Search and Rescue adventures. Whatever the conditions, she's prepared for the worst! Personaility She's got a lot of energy and the skills required for Search and Rescue and First Aid. She loves the company of friends and has a huge thing for cooking and when an opportunity arises, she'll take it up. Petal has quite a big reaction to death, where she tries all she can to assist them, even if they're long gone. She has the same reaction if someone can do a believable attempt of pretending to die, and she can get into a bit of a mood when she finds outs they're pretending. Apperance She is a Belgian Malinois that's slightly smaller than the average puppy size (for a real-life pup of her breed). She wears a dark red collar, with her pup tag logo being a grapple over a magnify glass, as you can see below. She can wear sunglasses if the weather calls for it, and she may occasionally wear a pink flower in her hair if she's in the mood. She isn't too tall, and if we were to compare her hight with a canon character, she would be just taller than Skye, maybe closer to Zuma's height, and she has a fairly soft British accent and has a lisp. This lisp affects her 's'', ''and makes them sound alike to a 'th' sound. Backstory She used to be apart of a small Search & Rescue team called "Boots & PAWs", however, she had not much of a choice as she was born into it - though she enjoyed her job a lot. Sadly, one day, there was a freak accident that causes the small team to disband. One day, on a Search & Rescue mission, an avalanche had begun to fall and the B&P team were in its path. They scrambled to get the guy in need out from under the snow, which they did, however, the avalanche would eventually hit. Once it did, it's victims were forced off of their feet and down the mountain, a full 120 ft. The man who was just recently recused managed to stay atop of the snow, and managed to get away with minor injuries ontop of what he already got. Fortunetly, he was able to limp his way to Petal; who was face down and kicking her hind legs around, partially buried and unable to get free. He lifted her up and she was lucky to get away with a few bruises and a fractured hind leg, however, her parents were not - They had both died for the impact of hitting various trees and rocks. She was distraught, running to dig her father up and pull him out the hole, while the guy got her mother and located her closer to Petal. She did all she could but in the end, it couldn't bring them back. When the other half of B&Ps arrived at their location they did what they needed to do before returning Petal, her deceased parents and the man they rescued back to base, where it was then they did a proper funeral. After a few days of recovering, she decided to leave B&Ps, and she tagged along with the guy they rescued. The team allowed her to keep her pup tag, as a parting gift. He lived down in Adventure Bay, and that is where Petal stayed for the rest of her time, though she didn't stay with him for long. She decided that she had enough of homely living and wanted to return back to her old roots, so they eventually parted ways. Petal made her way to Jake's Snowboarding Resort to hopefully find a cabin she could stay in for a temporary time, just so she can find somewhere to her liking, but that's when trouble struck. Jake, the owner of the resort, had fallen and slipped on some ice and down the hill. He called for help as he tumbled down towards an abyss. Unfortunate for him, Everest was staying at The Lookout, however, luck was on his side as Petal was within hearing range. Using her athletic perks due to her breed, she sprinted down and caught up with Jake. She then grabbed some of the plastic railings, hooking it off the metal supports. She then dashed down further and tired it around two of the trees to try to catch Jake, which it did, though, he still went over the edge and was hanging on. He wailed for help as Petal rushed down to the cliff edge, and leant down to grab Jake's jacket, and using all her strength, pulled him up; he was ever so thankful. Jake had referred Petal to go to the PAW Patrol, where he had also assisted her journey there to tell Ryder all about it. The young boy was very impressed with her quick thinking and physical abilities, and so were the pups, but most thankful of all was Everest. She tackled her in a thousand hugs and licks, leading to a blushing Belgian Malinois. This was where Everest gave her the nickname of Flower, unintentionally. Since that moment, she's welcomed it as that was also the day Ryder offered and welcomed her as a member of the PAW Patrol as Petal, the Search and Rescue pup. Trivia Job Specialties *Search & Rescue. *First Aid Traits Skills *Great Sense of Smell. *Heightened Athletic Abilities. *First Aid Likes *Being with her friends. *Wrapped up cosy and warm watching movies. *Successful missions *Cooking *Being with her family and friends, but most of all, her mate. Dislikes *Failing Search and Rescue jobs. *Seeing Someone Die; she runs up to the person or pup and tries to help to the best of her abilities. She also has this trigger if someone plays dead and she finds it believable. *Flowers; as ironic as it is having the nickname 'flower', most common flowers such as dandelions cause her to sneeze. *Avalanches *People correcting or mocking her speech; this can trigger her to become quite angry. *Being held at gunpoint. Other *Petal used to be apart of 'Boots & Paws', an old Search and Rescue group of hers. *Her motto is actually in reference to her old team, 'Boots & Paws'. *In real life, Belgian Malinois' are actually best suited for Search and Rescue jobs, as well as the police and military force. *Petal loves messing around with science. *She has an unusual obsession with knives; she usually carries one with her, a custom-made emerald green blade with a ruby red handle and sheathe. *Much later in life, Petal had stumbled into Tino (Someone from elsewhere), and from that day, she spent so much of her life with him. One day, she had approached him and asked if Tino could adopt her, which he gladly agreed! *She does not have a pup pack. Gallery UoqQPek.jpg|Father (Tino) and Daughter (Petal) by Kensie on Tumblr / Adventure Bay Amino Drawn by Husk.jpg|Petal Headshot by Husk in Adventure Bay Amino Petal by Citrus.jpg|By Book from Adventure Bay Amino Wetal By Hannah.jpg|Petal x Wesley Art by Hannah from Adventure Bay Amino Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Search and Rescue Category:Pansexual Pups Category:Belgian Malinois Category:Backstory Category:Bio Category:Original Character Category:Story Category:Dog Category:Animals Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pup